


Last Resort

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sass, Stiles has nowhere else to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles and his Dad have a HUGE fight and Stiles has to stay with Peter at his apartment for whatever reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from sterekrules on tumblr!

Stiles couldn’t believe that it had come to this. He knew his Dad was suspicious, after all he was well aware that Stiles had been lying to him regularly for the last year. But he’d been in denial about how bad it had gotten, I mean this was his Dad!

“D-do you honestly think I-” Okay so maybe his Dad had found him at a crime scene again, covered in blood. In his defense, it was all his own blood. And an officer had shown up while he was being attacked. The fact that the werewolves had all conveniently disappeared, leaving him with a crazy person and two dead bodies that had animal marks on them.... well that was hard to explain.

“I don’t know Stiles, but I damn well wouldn’t be a good cop if I didn’t consider it,” John Stilinski screamed back before taking a deep breath and visibly trying to calm down. “All these lies and you just happen to show up in the middle of all these murders.” Running a hand over his face, his Dad collapsed down onto a kitchen chair looking exhausted.

This was all his fault. As if his Dad wasn’t stressed enough after getting fired and now.... now he thought Stiles was a murderer. Or at least involved with one.

He couldn’t do this. His chest felt tight and he was starting to feel light headed. Not a panic attack, nope he wasn’t going to do this not here and now. As if he hadn’t hurt his Dad enough, as if-

“I’m sorry,” he said numbly before he bolted. He couldn’t do this to his Dad, couldn’t kill him too. It just wasn’t an option.

The sound of the Sheriff yelling his name followed him out the door as he jumped in the jeep and quickly pulled away, refusing to look in the rear view mirror. As soon as he was a few streets away and knew he wasn’t going to be followed he pulled off to the side of the road.

Dropping his head against the steering wheel, he willed away tears and focused on his breathing. It was all going to be okay. They both just needed a few days to cool off. Then - well then he’d see. First thing was first he needed a place to stay. Pulling out his phone he called the obvious choice.

“Hey buddy!”

“”Hi Stiles,” Scott replied sounding distracted, in the background he could hear what sounded like Gears of War. “Can I call you back?”

“What? No this is important. Look I need a place to crash for a few days. I know its not a problem but I figured I should check just incase, with your mom still dealing with the whole werewolf thing and whatnot.”  
  
Complete silence followed, even the game had been turned down, and a feeling of dread settled low in his stomach.   
  
“Ah maybe that’s not the best idea?” Scott sounded awkward and apologetic.

“It’s only for a few days.”   
  
“Yeah but well Isaac’s staying with us and we don’t know for how long and mom-”  
  
“Isaac’s staying with you? Since when?”  
  
“....A week.” Wow that hurt, a week and his best friend never thought to mention that? He must have made some noise because Scott hurried on. “Derek was being a dick and kicked him out for no reason and he didn’t have anywhere else to go.” What could he say to that? That he wanted Scott to say no? Because that wasn’t true, Isaac had been through a rough time. Hell his life was miserable and the McCalls were amazing but being constantly kept out of the loop - “Stiles?”

“Okay, no that’s... I’ll just stay,” and just like that he realizes there wasn’t anywhere else to go. Before he’d probably have chanced his luck with Derek but now he had Cora and if he’d already kicked Isaac out that wasn’t an option. Boyd was a no go. Neither was Allison. Lydia was out of town, Danny was most likely with Ethan. Gods he had no one, how pathetic was that? “It’s fine don’t worry about it,” he assured with a cheerfulness that sounded fake even to his own ears. Before Scott had a chance to reply, Stiles hung up.

Fuck. Now what was he supposed to do? Going home wasn’t an option, not yet, he didn’t want to face his Dad just yet. Having him worry all night wasn’t an option either, so he sent off a quick text, saying he was staying with Scott and just needed to calm down. Then he rejected Scott’s incoming call and turned off his phone.

Sleeping in his jeep wasn’t a good idea. Normally that’s exactly what he would do but with a pack of alphas running around even he wouldn’t risk it.

A tap on his window pulled a squeal from him. A very manly squeal. Scrambling to find a weapon, it dawned on him that an alpha wouldn’t politely tap on his window. Glancing up he recognized the figure as Peter, who was watching him in amusement, eyebrows raised. For a brief second he considered going for a weapon anyway before reluctantly straightening and rolling down his window.

“Can I help you?”  
  
“I was going to ask the same thing. Broke down?” Peter asked, leaning through the window and into Stiles’ personal space, causing him to flail back. Since Peter came back from the dead they made an effort to be civil with him, well as civil as they could be. On the bright side he didn’t seem to have the same psychotic homicidal tendencies as previously but that didn’t mean they trusted him. At all.

“As if I’d need your help,” and wow that came out way ruder than he meant it to. Apparently Peter thought so too because he just shot Stiles a disappointed look and started back towards his own car. Which is when it occurred to him... hadn’t the older man mentioned having an apartment? But surely he didn’t mean to... turning around he saw Peter was almost at his car and just like that his mind was made up.

Yanking on the door he fell out gracelessly. “Wait, hold on!” The condescending look levelled on him gave him brief pause before he barreled on. “Sorry about that, I’m just really stressed and don’t have anywhere to crash tonight and you said you wanted to help.”  
  
“Is this your way of asking to stay with me? Be still my beating heart,” Peter snarked leaning against his car arms folded. Copying his stance, Stiles resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

“What? You expected flattery, some poetry?” He really wasn’t up to this right now, even he knew his sarcasm wasn’t up to par. Peter must have realized it too.

“You owe me one, well maybe two or three. After all you did set me on fire a few months ago.”

“Don’t even start on that,” Stiles interrupted, ignoring Peter and his stupid grin.

“Just follow me. I’m picking up take out. I assume you’ll want some of that too,” with a put upon look that didn’t fool Stiles for a second, Peter slid into his car. Hurrying back to the jeep, Stiles chuckled to himself in disbelief. Of all the people he thought he’d be rooming with, Peter definitely hadn’t been on the list.

 

* * *

 

Staying at Peter’s was... not at all what Stiles would have imagined. The place was the complete opposite of Derek’s apartment. Not only was the living room painted in warm colors and dominated by an overstuffed couch that looked like heaven but there were piles of books stacked hazardously everywhere. Beside the TV was a collection of DVD’s that made even Stiles jealous.

“I missed a lot the past few years,” Peter explained noticing the direction of his stare. “Go pick out something to watch while I get some drinks.”  
  
It took all of two seconds to pick out Firefly to watch, a surprising amount of the movies were sci-fi and fantasy, before trailing after Peter into the kitchen. The incredibly well stocked kitchen.

“Are we eating in here? This is surprisingly nice. Dunno what I expected. Something dark and gloomy, maybe a coffin, some chains...”

“I’m a werewolf, not a vampire,” Peter retorted with a chuckle, handing Stiles a glass of orange juice. “We’ll eat in the living room, I assume you’re old enough not to drop your food. Oh and the chains are in the bedroom.”  
  
Choking on his laughter, Stiles grabbed the dish towel to try and soak up some of the juice from his shirt. The firefly theme floated in from the next room and he hurried in, trying to fight a smile.

 

* * *

 

Two days passed and Stiles was actually really enjoying his stay with Peter. Sleeping on the couch didn’t bother him at all. In the morning Peter always had a large pot of coffee going by time he woke up, though he was usually gone, god knows where.

The first morning he’d found a key sitting on the kitchen counter and had pocketed it, figuring it was for him. When he knew his Dad had left for work he swung by the house to pick up a few changes of clothes and his laptop, grateful that it was the weekend.

Parking himself on the couch he’d started a marathon of House , laptop open on his knee as he read more of the bestiary, which Lydia was working on translating. He was also working on learning archaic latin but that was going a lot slower, understandably.

Three hours later and Peter was back. Setting up at the other end of the couch with a book it wasn’t long before Stiles shattered the silence, asking all the inane questions that popped into his head. To his surprise (that was happening to him a lot) Peter actually answered, even offering up some information willingly.

The rest of the weekend had passed in a similar manner. Time flew by as they watched movies, talking and joking with each other. There might even have been some flirting (Stiles tried not to dwell on and over analyze it, for his own peace of mind).

At night they would make dinner together. Stiles hadn’t cooked with someone else since his Mom passed away, he didn’t even realize how much he’d missed it. Peter was a natural. Barefoot and humming along to the music on the radio, Stiles felt the stirrings of arousal, Peter was just so relaxed. Pushing it aside, he’d concentrated on the dessert he was making, allowing himself to just enjoy the moment.

Sunday night rolled around, finding Stiles doing some last minute homework, while Peter was out getting some groceries. With school tomorrow, Stiles knew he’d have to go home soon, either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Tonight would probably be best. As crazy as it seemed he was going to miss Peter. This weird thing that was going on between them was something special. Except Peter was a crazy homicidal zombie. But he’d changed since coming back to life, was more sane and impossibly funny.

Frustrated he got up and started to pace. The attraction wasn’t just physical but his life was so crazy right now, more than anything he wanted to sort things out with his Dad. Right now, that was his top priority. Easier said than done.

“That looks like some serious thinking happening right now,” Peter observed from the open doorway, arms full of bags, causing Stiles to trip over his own feet. Straightening up he threw a glare at the older man. “Want to talk about it?”   
  
Whether or not the offer was sincere, Stiles suddenly decided that he did want to talk about it. Scott knew some of it but he’d been so distant lately, so busy that he didn’t know the true extent of it. A second opinion might be just what he needed.

Following Peter into the kitchen he automatically started putting away groceries as he started from the beginning. Peter was a surprisingly good listener, only interrupting a few times with a sarcastic remark. When he was finished, silence fell for a good five minutes as Peter mulled it over.

“You have to tell him,” Peter finally said, leaning against the counter.

“You don’t think I’ve thought of that?! Of course I have but I have to keep him safe,” frustration laced his tone, here he’d thought Peter might actually say something helpful.

“Stiles, he is all the family you have left. How is he supposed to protect himself if he doesn’t have all the facts,” moving in till he was right up in Stiles’ personal space, he continued in a lower voice. “If the alphas go after him, his gun won’t be any use. Unless he knows, unless you give him the knowledge to protect himself. If I’ve learned anything these past few years, you can only protect your family up to a point. Sometimes there’s nothing you can do. But you have a choice.”

The logic of that argument was hard to deny. Not helped by the fact that Peter was so close, he smelled amazing, almost like sandalwood and his eyes were so warm, completely devoid of the usual annoyance they held.

Before he was aware of doing it, Stiles had lunged forward, pressing his lips against Peters. A tick passed and then he was being kissed back, Peter crowding into his space, body flush against his own. A minute, then two, until Peter pulled away leaving Stiles feeling dazed and a little breathless.

“That was -ah,” words failed him as he ran a tongue over his lips, savoring the taste of Peter left behind. Peter, who groaned at the sight before him, stepped away, getting some distance between them.

“As much as I would love to continue this, and believe me I would,” the slow drag of his eyes down Stiles’ body left no doubt to the sincerity of his words and left Stiles hot all over. “Perhaps you should go visit your father first. So your mind will be more clear for other activities.” Just the way he said it promised many many filthy things to come in the future.

“So... to be continued?” Stiles asked hesitantly. Ducking in to press another soft kiss onto him, the werewolf pulled back smirking.

“Definitely,” Peter confirmed before ushering Stiles towards the door. “Now go get this sorted out. Call Scott to go with you, a demonstration might be in order.”

“Wait I need to get my stuff,” he protested. As an afterthought he dug around his pocket and pulled out the key. “Plus I should probably give this back.”

“You can collect your things later and keep a hold of that. Feel free to use it, anytime day or night.”  
  
Warmth spread through him at the thought and he went in for another kiss. A laughing Peter ushered him out the door. The sooner he talked to his Dad the better, it was time he knew the truth. About werewolves, not Peter. Stiles didn’t think anyone was quite ready for that. Yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and gimme prompts at my tumblr [HERE ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
